Tutor-san?
by ZeroDarkNex14
Summary: What would happen if Hachiman met Haruno when he was younger? How would it change his future? How would this change Haruno?


**Chapter 1**

I was bored. Wait, no, I'm extremely bored. Huh. There was nothing to do, except study. But that cra-...stuff is just not as interesting as playing video games. Killing Dragons, chopping off zombie's heads that type of things. Alas midterms were approaching so my parents were adamant on me studying. Not bragging or anything but I could probably be considered a genius, I'm number one in both my school and class. Plus my eloquent way of talking makes me seem older.

Grumble. I guess my stomach is telling me I need nurishment. Making my way to the kitchen I contemplate on what to eat. Some leftover curry or should I make something else? Maybe an American hamburger, oh how I've always wanted to try those. The succulent meat, melty cheese...

Wait? Was that the doorbell? Sure enough another dinging sound alerts me that someone is at the door. Hmm? That's weird we aren't expecting anyone and the mail had already arrived. Oh well, I guess I'll open the door. I walk up to the door but hesitate for a minute, I have a feeling that something horrible will happen if I open the door. I push the feeling away and reach for the doorknob. Opening the door I come face to face with one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

Short black hair, shiny purple eyes, and a hourglass figure. She had on the unmistakable Sobu High School uniform. The sweet smile on her face was almost Komachi type cute which was saying something. A black school bag hangs from her right shoulder telling me she barely got back from school. A high school student that was also a girl was at my door. How does is even come to be? Hell if I know. The girl stares straight at me, it is rather unsettling for some reason. There is a look in her eye that makes me almost want to flinch.

"Ano, are you Hikigaya Hachiman?"

The girl's voice is silky, almost like an angel's if I ever get a chance to hear one. The girl is swinging her body side to side like an impatient little girl. The friendly almost blinding smile makes me want to blush. Calm down Hachiman, I coan just tell her she has the wrong house. Wait, damn, she said my name. Hopefully there is some misunderstanding, I'm not good dealing with girls since _that_ incident.

"Eto, yeah, I am Hikigaya Hachiman. If you don't mind can you tell me who you are and why you know my name?" Good, good Hachiman be polite. Don't come off defensive because girls can smell uncertainty and fear. Crap I'm staring at her. Adjust eyes by fourty five degrees!

"Ah! Gomen, I totally forgot to introduce myself. My names is Yukinoshita Haruno, I'm a second year at Sobu high. I was also hired by your parents to be your tutor."

Well, that makes sense. Hold on a second, there's something wrong with this...huh?! Tutor?! A beautiful onee-san type girl tutoring me is not good. Seriously, did my parents take into consideration my teenage hormones? This is not good, not good at all.

"H-hah, I think there seems to be some type of mistake. I'm confident enough to say I don't need a tutor. Maybe my parents hired you for a different reason, maybe babysitting?" Way to go Hachiman. You portrayed yourself as a little kid, now this beautiful girl will have even more of a reason to act superior. Haru- I mean Yukinoshita-san puts her finger on her cheek. Her eyes move upward almost like if she is contemplating something. I got admit she looks super cut-...no! No, no, no! Hachiman do not be moved by her appearance, even with her sweet and appealing nature I can tell there's something odd about her.

That mischievous glint in her eye makes me wary. I didn't know if how she acts is a facade or she was truly a ditsy type of girl. "Do you mind if I come in? I'll call your mother and ask her to confirm my job, ok?" Yukinoshita-san's sickly sweet voice almost makes my heart go doki doki. Damn. This girl is good, too good. She uses my obvious lack of interaction with the female population to try to pull a fast one on me.

Alas, my manners prevent me from slamming the door in her face...even if I would never do that to a girl anyways. "Yea, I guess you can come in." She thanks me then walks passed me into my house. Cherry, the smell of it invades my nostils as her hair slightly shuffles with her bodies movement. Once she has her shoes off she walks into the living room and sits down. Don't you have any manners women? You ask before sitting down.

"I hope you don't mind me taking a seat." The girl smiles again before taking out her phone from her school bag.

Seeing as you already are sitting down I guess I can't say anything. Sigh. This girl seems to get more and more deviant as time passes. Said girl puts her phone close to her ear, I can hear her phone ringing. The possibility of who she's calling being my mother is still at fifty percent. "Moshi moshi? Yes, you're son is here, ano, he seems to not believe that I'm his tutor."

The conversation between my "mother" and the girl goes on for a good five minutes. During that time she only nods her head and says yes to most of the things she hears over the phone. Yukinoshita-san suddenly gets up and walks up to me. She hands the phone to me which I take with much care. "Moshi moshi? This Hikigaya Hahiman to whom am I speaking too?"

 _It's your mother Hachiman. What is this I'm hearing about you not needing a tutor?_

"H-heh, well as you know I'm quite intelligent. The only thing I need to do is study for a few hours to get all of the material stuck in my head. I know that I slack off sometimes but you didn't need to hire a tutor."

 _Hoh? You have the audacity to say that to me Hachiman? You know your homeroom teacher called a week ago. Guess what he had to say? Well I'll tell you, he told me your standing in the school dropped to number fifteen, plus in all of your classes you dropped to number five. It seems something happened that I don't know of, and if you don't want to tell me that is fine Hachiman. But I will not tolerate slackers, so I hired a tutor to get you back on track. You have no choice in the matter, you live under my house so you abide by my rules. Understood Hachiman?_

"Yes, I understand."

 _Well I'll leave it up to Haruno to teach you well. I have to back to work now, mother loves you a lot Hachiman._

With a slight blush on my cheeks I mutter those three words that convey my affections for my mother. The women giggles before hanging up, I turn around and hand the phone back the the high schooler. Fuc- I mean damn my luck. My mother had known about my standing for quite some time now. No wonder she would ask me all these weird questions about school she had not asked me before. Sigh. Oh well, I guess there was no choice but to accept this girl as my tutor.

"Gomen, my mother told me that you are indeed my tutor and I apologize for doubting you."

"Ma, ma, there's no need to apologize. Of course anyone would be skeptic when a beautiful onee-san such as myself shows up at the door. At least now we can get to studying."

"Y-Yeah I guess you're right." Wow can this girl be any more conceited? I mean, yeah of course she is very pretty. Plus she has healthy, ahem, assets but other than that I guess she's a regular girl. If this is truly how she is then I would classify her as a nice girl, which is the type of girl I have problems dealing with.

"Let's go to your room then, so we can start already." Yukinoshita-san quickly grabs her bag and starts to walk towards the stairs. Huh?! Where are you going women?! There is no way I'm going to let you enter into my sanctuary just like that. Who do think you are? Do you think you're some type of all powerful being that can just enter into a bedroom as you please?

"W-wait! Why don't we study hear in the living room?" The girl turns around. She has a predatory grin plastered on her face. You're freaking me out women! The grin goes away and is replaced by a pout. A cute one I might add. Yukinoshita-san puts her hands on her hips, the girl looks like she's about to say something.

"Is there a problem studying in your room Hikki-kun?" Her tone of voice is teasing. I believe she wants to just get a bashful reaction of me. Hoping for me to say something embarrassing to only make fun of me about it later. Haha. I will not succumb though, I will persevere because I am strong like Son Goku.

Also, don't just make nicknames up for me women! We've not been acquainted for even ten minutes and she's already acting like a childhood friend. The nerve of this girl. Tch. Guess I have to show her who's boss around here. Taking a deep breath I prepare myself mentally for the things that I'm about to say.

"Please don't call me that, you can call me Hikigaya-kun or Hikigaya. But don't go around making nicknames up for me. Regarding why we can't study in my room, well let's just say it's not the cleanest place in the house. Maybe next week we can study there."

"Huh? Next week, what are you talking about _Hikigaya-kun_ I'm your tutor from Tuesday to friday. Seeing as today is only Tuesday you still have three days with me."

Metaphorical glass breaks. Once again, what were my parents thinking? I can't be held responsible if I attack this girl. My teenage hormones might take over and I might do something indecent. Then forever more I will be talked about as the kid who sexually assaulted his tutor. Thinking about it deeply now, I don't think I would have the courage to try anything with this girl. Her prescence is enough to have me on edge, plus I don't know what she can do. She might be able to blow my head off with a hadouken if I tried anything. My body shivers just thinking about it.

"I understand, but I would rather much study here in the living room. Maybe we can study in my room tomorrow." Hachiman you're going to be the death of me. Don't give this girl any incentive because I'm positive she'll take advantage of it to the best of her ability. There is a chance she might look through my room and find a porn sta- haha just kidding I don't have those types of things hidden carefully between my clothes in a small drawer next to my bed or anything.

"Onii-chan?" I hear a voice coming from the stairs. Turning around I can see my dear imouto walking lazily down the steps. She rubs her eyes in a very cute manner. Gah! My heart! Komachi you're too cute, don't worry though onii-chan will never let any boy get close to you. The only man you need is me... Too creepy, that sounded way too creepy. If anyone would've heard that then I would be considered a sis-con which obviously I'm not.

The little girl walks up to me, wrapping her arms around me she gives me a hug. Her face is buried in my chest and I can feel her warm breath through my shirt. Suddenly my imouto looks up at me. "Onii-chan, Komachi is hungry." Her eyes twinkle with innocence as she gives me a puppy dog look. Critical hit! Shields at ten percent Captain Kirk!

I affectionately rub her hair. "Yea, me too. Hold on let me make something real quick." Before I can even move I hear someone squeal.

"Kya! You're so cute! I didn't know you had such a cute imouto Hikigaya-kun!" Oi oi stay away from my cute imouto women! It's bad enough you're inside my house trying to embarrass me, I will not have you harass my favorite person in this whole world. Komachi turns around and stares at the high schooler.

"Who's this onii-chan?"

"I'm Hikigaya-kun's girlfriend of course"

Geh! Such an immediate response, she didn't even let me get a syllable in. This girl is getting more and more on my nerves. I see my sister turn around to look at me, a pout arises on her face. "Onii-chan Komachi doesn't give you permission to have a girlfriend. I'm the only women you need!"

Another critical hit! Oh my dear Komachi please don't say that because your loner brother might take you up on that. Ahem! That was joke obviously. Nevertheless please don't cause misunderstandings.

"Hai hai, you're still hungry right? Well let's go to the kitchen. Yukinoshita-san can you wait for a bit I'll make something real quick for Komachi before we study ok?"

Komachi suddenly pulls on my shirt making my gaze return back to her. "Mou onii-chan you can't flirt with your girlfriend in front of me." Please don't say that Komachi, I'm pretty sure your onii-chan wouldn't be able to get a girl as beautiful as her.

"She's not my girlfriend Komachi, she's my tutor. Mother decided that I needed one since I've been slacking off." Even though I told my imouto everything I couldn't tell her why I was down in the dumps. Actually there was no need for anyone except for my classmates, who obviously know because the incident that had me down occurred at school, to know.

"Oh ok then I guess it's ok that she is here. Just don't flirt with her when I'm around onii-chan." Komachi says in her cutesy voice.

Sigh. That girl looks too deviant for me to flirt with her. Also Komachi, your onii-chan doesn't even know how to flirt so no worries there. From the corner of my eye I see Yukinoshita-san wink at me, blood rushes to my cheeks painting my cheeks pink.

"Hikigaya-kun don't worry about the food, your mom also hired me as a chef. I'll make dinner so you just sit and wait."

Sorry but I don't think I'm able to digest anything that you will make women. Although it would be nice to receive food from a pretty girl. But, my duty is to my sister and she requested me to make her dinner.

"It's ok I'll do it, it won't take long."

A malicious grin suddenly forms on Yukinoshita-san's face. "I insist on making food, you just wait patiently for it ok?" Gulp. I nod my head at Mach II, that grin would plague my dreams if I see it any longer. The grin abruptly changes into that blinding smile of hers. The girl walks passed both me and Komachi, she enters the kitchen leaving both of us alone.

From the kitchen I can hear utensils being moved around. Cabinet doors open and close quickly. Finally the fridge door opens and closes, seconds later I can hear the chopping of some type of vegetable. I want to go into the kitchen to help, but I also don't because I don't want to see the demon food the high schooler is making.

"She seems nice onii-chan, and she's really pretty."

i could only nod my head in response. Yukinoshita-san is indeed very attractive, but that's just the problem. All of the girls that I've encountered that like her are the same. They believe their beauty makes them the most superior species on the planet. They judge and degrade people because they didn't come out as physically gifted as they did.

I think about it for a second, why am I judging her so quickly? Maybe I'm being a little too harsh? I should give the girl a chance before I go around slandering her name. I might look like a hypocrite after I find out she is truly a nice person who just wants to help me study. Huh. I guess I'll start right away since I have nothing else to lose.

Both me and Komachi walk into the kitchen. The smell of beef and certain vegetables fill the room. In the corner of my eye I can see Yukinoshia-san finishing up whatever she was preparing. I sit down by the table and gesture my imouto to sit as well. Few seconds pass and the silence is starting to become awkward. Since i was always the one to cook for Komachi and me I felt uncomfortable just sitting down doing nothing.

The sound of a plate hitting the tables made me look up. Yukinoshita-san had set some Gyudon in front of Komachi and myself. The smell from the bowl almost made my mouth water, I didn't know if it smelled that good or if I was just hungry. However it did not matter since I was going to eat my fill anyways.

We waited until until Yukinoshita-san sat down, giving thanks we then proceed to eat the meal the high schooler prepared for us. Chew, swallow. T-this was amazing! The texture and the taste of the meat was perfect! The rice was also cooked to perfection, as well as the onion. Soy sauce gave the meat a slight zingy taste. Daishi and the mirin went perfectly together giving the rice a rich flavor.

Tear metaphorically falls from eye. I apologize for thinking badly of you from the start. No evil person could ever prepare such an amazing meal such as this. This Gyudon could be considered the most perfect creation of mankind. It was even a possibility that this was better than my mother's. Gomen Hikimomma but you have lost this battle to Yukinoshita-san.

"This is amazing...eto, Yukinoshita-san correct?"

"Ah! Gomen, I forgot to introduce myself once again. My name is Yukinoshita Haruno, nice to meet you. You're name is Komachi right?"

My imouto nods her head happily. Komachi goes back to eating her food, which she is almost done with. Slow down! You're gonna get fat! Never mind, because if you're fat then you'll become unattractive and you won't get hit on by any boys. Hehe. What a wonderful idea Hachiman! Oh you flatter me Hachiman!

"Did you enjoy my food Hikigaya-kun? Is that why you have such an odd happy look on your face?"

My usual uninterested look was broken for a few seconds. Geh! It probably must've been creepy. Gomen Yukinoshita-san, the image of my weird smile probably won't every dissapear from your memories.

"E-eh, yeah it is very well prepared dish. Delicious, and I wouldn't mind eating this everyday." Come on Hachiman! Don't just say everything that comes to mind! Now you sound like some weird creep that unintentionally confessed that you want to marry the girl.

Yukinoshita-san smiles brightly, although this seems different, more genuine I would say. Blood rushes to my face and it starts to get warm in here. I quickly look down at the bowl in front of me before she notices my blush. Well that was embarrassing.

After a few minutes we finish eating. I insist on washing and putting away the dishes which makes the high schooler reluctantly agree. Both girls walk out of the kitchen leaving me to wash the utensils. The sound of water running is the only thing hear for a few moments. I finish up quick, I put the dishes away and dry my hands.

I walk into the living room and see my tutor and Komachi having a conversation. Hesitantly I sit down on the couch furthest from them. I didn't want to interrupt their talk so decided to play it cool and wait for them.

"Onii-chan what are you doing over there?"

"I'm just waiting for you guys to finish since Yukinoshita-san and me need to study."

"Gomen onee-chan, maybe we can talk some other time." Komchi gets up from her seat and walks up the stairs. The door to her bedroom opens then closes. Sigh. Wait a damn minute... Onee-chan? Did she just call Yukinoshita-san onee-chan? Oh this girl was good, she has already won over my sister who was more wary about people than me.

"I'll go get my things."

Making my way up the stairs I prepare myself for the upcoming torture. I wonder if Yukinoshita-san is even fit to be a teacher. It's not like I have something against her, it's just that some people are suited to teach. Or they are not that smart to begin with. Though to begin with my mother chose her, and she doesn't just do things on the whim. The most probable thing was that my mother asked many questions and conducted a thorough background check.

Once inside my room I get all my materials. Notebook, check. Pencil, check. Everything else, check. Sigh. Off I go to wither my soul away even more. I walk out of my room and close my door. All of a sudden I hear Komachi practically burst out from her room. She walks to the edge of the second floor and looks down at Yukinoshita-san.

"I was thinking right now and I figured out a way for onee-chan to be my real onee-chan. All you have to do is get married to onii-chan!"

My imouto gives the high schooler an innocent but bright smile. Komach! What are you saying?! Youre embarrassing me my dear imouto! Yukinoshita-san merely smiles before saying, "Thank you for wanting me to be your real onee-chan, but I don't believe my family would allow me to marry anyone who they don't pick."

Wow, that's kinda harsh. So instead of falling in love then getting married, my tutor will end up being married off to a complete stranger. Damn. I was indirectly rejected just now wasn't I? Huh. Whatever it doesn't matter I have no affections for her plus I wasn't the one confessing.

"That's too bad, my loner onii-chan might be alone forever as I thought."

Minus ten HP! My dear imouto why do you wound me so? Strange though.I didn't know that my imouto knew about my lonerism at school. Komachi would usually scold me because I wouldn't engage in conversations with people when we ever went somewhere. It would've been likely that if she knew about how much of a loner I am Komachi would have tried to solve it. That's what is good about a nosy, bossy, and caring imouto. They are always trying to make your life a better and brighter place.

Komachi grins at me before going back inside her room. I walk down stairs and sit on the sofa next to the one Yukinoshita-san is sitting on. From the corner of my eye I can see the girl grin at me. Then she gets up and sits directly next to me. Our arms graze each other, and I can feel her body heat. Nope, nope, nope. I scoot just inches to my left making more space between me and my tutor

"Ok let's get started."

My tutor proceeds to take out some sheets of paper out of her schoolbag. She hands them to me as she takes out a pencil and a pen. I skim through the papers wondering what they are. Hoh? They are math problems, not one of my strongest suits but still not very difficult.

What?! Calculate the speed of a train when being affected by air resistance, gravity, atmospheric pressure, and it is moving by using potential energy. What kind of shit is this?! Ahem. Excuse my language. I've never even seen such a math problem before! Can this even BE considered a math problem!

"Yukinoshita-san what is this?"

"Hmm? Let me see."

Taking the paper from my hand she inspects it. Suddenly she shoves it into her schoolbag. Well that was weird. Before I can even say anything she gives me an eerie smile.

"Ah, that was meant for later."

Later? That question didn't even make sense women! Might as well write done some equations on thermodynamics or something of the sort. I don't even know what you were thinking when you came up with that question. Better yet I don't want to know how you came up with the rest of them as well.

Geometry what a bore. Geometry is not my strongest suit but I'm not bad at it, above average but not genius level. Algebra, and a few area problems. Nothing I can't do within five minutes. First Pythagorean theory which takes more longer to calculate. Then the algebra, after that calculate the area of certain shapes.

Five minutes that's it. Yukinoshita-san looks over my papers with a emotionless look in her eyes. It's very weird. The look makes her look like she's some type of zombie. Huh? Maybe she is a zombie you never know.

My tutor puts the paper down and looks at me seriously. Shiver. Why does it feel like I'm some type of lab rat being looked at by a crazed doctor? Yukinoshita-san I don't think you know how scary you look.

"Well as expected your answers were flawless, just as I expected although it is disappointing that you took that long to solve those problems."

What? Disappointing? I took a mere five minutes on fifteen problems. Which means I solved the problems in thirty seconds, how was this disappointing? Is she just making me or did she overestimate me?

All of a sudden she puts a sheet of paper on my lap. I look down at it and see problems with five digits. Half were multiplication and the others were division. What was the point of this? I already know multiplication why do I need to solve these problems for?

"Since you took five minutes on the last sheet, I want you to take five on this one."

No way. There was no way that what she wants is possible. Multiply fifty two thousand three hundred eighty two by ninety five would take me at least a minute. There were also division problems that would probably have answers with a decimal point in them.

"O-ok then."

Yukinoshita-san fiddles with her phone, she puts it down next to her and leans back on the couch. I begin to solve the problems with uncertainty. Five minutes later I'm barely down with seven problems. Ten minutes later I'm halfway done. I get stumped on a very long division question. My answers just didn't seem right so I redid the question three times. Argh! Damn this! Twenty minutes I need just eight more questions to finish. At minute thirty two I finally finish.

I had already figured out the purpose of Yukinoshita-san's phone. It had rung at five minutes exactly making me almost jump out of my skin. Sweat is beading down my forehead. I had tried my hardest to solve these questions but I wasn't fast enough. Sigh. This really pisses me off.

I had been so entranced into the problems I had not noticed that my tutor had fallen asleep on me. As I turn around my body shifts the couch, this causes Yukinoshita-san's head to fall softly on my shoulder. Then her whole body leans on me sending electric shocks up my body. Yukinoshita-san please don't tell me this is what you do for fun because this isn't fun for me at all. This direct contact me is not good for my heart. Doki doki. Crap! Stop blushing Hachiman, and stop letting t-this this girl raise your heart rate. At this point you might have a heart attack baka!

"Hmm...Ah! Hikigaya-kun you're done?"

My tutor raises her arms, stretching to get rid of her tiredness. She manages to lift up her shirt just high enough that I get a quick look at her navel. The sight of her perfect olive skinned stomach makes me blush even more than I was before. Turning my head I try to avoid eye contact with the girl.

A girl yawn practically echoes in my ears. I fell the high school shift before she takes the sheet of paper from me. This women is too dangerous! She's obviously smart, beautiful, but she is oblivious to everything around her. Hachiman you're screwed, you're definitely screwed...

"They're all right, but you took too long Hikigaya-kun."

"It's impossible to solve these within that time frame! Who do you think I am Einstein?"

The eyes of the high school narrow at me. I flinch and probably visibly pale at the scary look she's giving me. She's definitely a demon women.

"No, I would say John Von Neumann."

What is she talking about? John Von Neumann? Where have heard that name before? I know it had something to do with World War II, but I can't put my finger on it. Is that person some type of important figure in Japan's history?

"John Von Neumann was a Hungarian mathematician. Born on 1903 he helped develop the atomic bomb with his more famous colleague Albert Einstein. From the young age of eight he could take two eight digit numbers and divide them perfectly unlike you. He was a genius to put it short. His calculation abilities were out of his world and he could put even Einstein to shame when he put his mind to it. That's who I want you to be Hikigaya-kun. A boy capable of calculating large problems in your head. Then going beyond that, calculating the outcomes in life. Looking at certain situations at life like numbers and finding solutions for them. That's what I want to help you reach Hikigaya-kun, that state of being able to solve the problem of life like Neumann solving a simple math problem."

i didn't know what to say. First though this girl is out of her mind. Neumann was genius level, unlike me who likes to call myself a genius he was the real deal. From a young age he was one. How could a kid like me even reach his caliber without some type of weird human experiment?

I didn't know what it was but I doubted her. The look in her eye gave me a feeling like I was some type of Guinea pig. This girl was much too complicated to understand by just one encounter. I'm not good with people skills but I can say I can somewhat figure someone out when I meet them. But this girl was something else. From her voice to her posture it seems like she was just some overly bubbly girl. On the other hand the looks and the vibe she would give off was just the opposite.

Sigh. I feel like my future will be more troublesome than I bargained for. Yukinoshita-san smiles at me before grabbing her phone and checking it. After a few seconds she tells me to study whatever else I want. So I just buried myself in my English notes. An hour later Yukinoshita-san orderly put her stuff away.

Walking her to the door I anxiously wait for her to leave.

"See you tomorrow Hkki-kun."

She winks at me which makes me sputter. As I watch her retreating form all I could think was, what a weird person.


End file.
